


No Accident

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Logan finds Remus standing in a doorway.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	No Accident

Logan watches, amused, as Remus leans against the doorframe.

“Well, what a coincidence,” Remus points above their heads to the small green plant. 

“Knowing you, I’m sure it’s no coincidence,” Logan gives a small grin. 

“Are you sure about that, nerd?” Remus pulls Logan closer by his waist, intending to fluster him. But Logan knows Remus too well, and flusters him first by pressing their lips together. 

Remus’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment before kissing back. 

“Well, I didn’t expect that from you,” Remus grins. 

“Was it bad?”

“Au contraire!”

Logan grabs Remus’s sash and pulls him close. 


End file.
